Свеча на ветру
by ThePaduya
Summary: Мэри и Холмс никак не могут поделить между собой доктора Уотсона, и неприязнь уступает дорогу ненависти. Что тут победит, любовь жены или любовь друга? Выбирать не доктору...
1. Chapter 1

**Свеча на ветру**

Автор: Падуя

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: drama/angst

Герои: Шерлок Холмс (POV), доктор Уотсон, Мэри Уотсон.

_"Ты одинок, как волк,_

_Отбившийся от стаи._

_Бежишь от жизни прочь,_

_Сжигая все мосты._

_Куда ведет твой путь,_

_Ты сам пока не знаешь,_

_Но волки не скулят,_

_Как под забором псы", - Маргарита Амосова._

**- 1 -**

Я бессердечный, эгоистичный человек.

Мне безразличны личная жизнь и счастье моего биографа.

Я думаю только о себе и никогда об Уотсоне.

Неужели это так со стороны выглядит? Неужели никто не замечает моей искренней привязанности к доктору?

Наверное, это обратная сторона моей сдержанной и скрытной натуры. Ведь даже Уотсон не подозревает, насколько я зависим от него... Что уж тут говорить о посторонних людях.

Хотя она не совсем посторонний мне человек. Как никак - жена моего доктора. И моя бывшая клиентка. В душе я проклинаю тот день, когда она появилась в нашей гостиной и похитила сердце моего верного друга.

С тех пор я ее ненавижу.

Мэри Морстен... Мэри Уотсон.

Удивительная сила духа сосредоточена в этой хрупкой оболочке. Мэри всегда спокойна и холодна. Лишь один раз, по признанию доктора, он был свидетелем ее слез. В первый же день их знакомства, когда я - вот черт дернул! - попросил Уотсона отвезти "мисс Морстен" домой.

Теперь эта женщина встала между нами.

- Мисс Морстен оказала мне честь, согласившись стать моей женой.

Сердце мое оборвалось и рухнуло куда-то вниз.

Доктор и не подозревал, какой нанес жестокий удар.

Я предчувствовал это, ощущал грядущую непоправимую беду в электрически накаленном воздухе. Но все же подобное известие было для меня глубоким потрясением, вспышкой почти физически ощущаемой боли.

Я даже не смог сдержать вскрика.

- Я так боялся этого! Нет, я не могу вас поздравить.

- Вам не нравится мой выбор?

Боже, ну что за глупости! "Выбор"! Мне была бы ненавистна любая женщина, которая посмела посягнуть на моего Уотсона.

Эгоист? В самом деле...

Я старался вернуть утраченное самообладание. Довольно уже и моего крика.

- Нравится... - пробормотал я.

Женитьба Уотсона означало конец всему: нашим расследованиям, нашему совместному проживанию на Бейкер-стрит, нашей дружбе...

Уже не существовало слово "мы".

Был я, Шерлок Холмс, известный детектив.

И был он, доктор Уотсон, скромный врач.

А "мы" не было.

Уотсон пригласил меня на свадьбу. Но у меня было ощущение, что я получил приглашение на собственные похороны. Конечно же, в самый последний момент, когда я уже собрался, меня вызвали за город.

По крайней мере, так я сообщил потом доктору.

Видимо, на роду мне написано находить лучших друзей, а потом терять их. Виктор уехал... Уотсон женился. Больше таких друзей не будет. Да и вообще никаких не будет.

Впрочем, так мне казалось лишь первые несколько дней после свадьбы доктора. Потом он стал заходить ко мне в гости, я же делал иногда ответные визиты (если уж очень просил Уотсон). Также у нас было несколько совместных дел. И мне казалось, что все плохое позади и можно снова вздохнуть полной грудью.

Но зато теперь ущемленной себя чувствовала Мэри. Я вызывал Уотсона телеграммой, тот сразу мчался, бросив все: практику, жену... Мне это, если быть честным, льстило. Значит, я все-таки для него что-то значил. Все было как прежде, только доктор не жил на Бейкер-стрит. Но это еще можно было как-то перетерпеть.

Когда я бывал у Уотсонов, то Мэри всегда встречала меня улыбкой. Но я привык читать эмоции на лицах людей, даже если они их скрывают. И чувствовал, что Мэри недолюбливает меня. Я же с безукоризненной вежливостью и ответными улыбками платил ей своей ненавистью.

А счастливый доктор ничего не замечал.

- Надеюсь вы, мистер Холмс, не похитите завтра Джона? Мы собирались весь день провести вместе, - она серебристо смеется, обращая свой вызов мне невинной шуткой.

- Кто знает. Дела сваливаются на нас, как снег на голову, - улыбаюсь я.

Гляжу на Уотсона. "На нас, мой доктор. Вы это слышали? Прекрасно!"

На губах ее застывшая холодная улыбка, а в глазах - сталь.

Злость, что я испытывал, когда она так улыбалась, меня пугала. Мне казалось, что я могу сделать с ней что-нибудь страшное. И чувствовал - Мэри достойная противница.

Наша обоюдная ненависть родилась из любви к доктору. Моя любовь превратилась в ревность, ее - в постоянную тревогу. Мы не могли поделить Уотсона.

В этой истории они - любовь и ненависть - сплелись тесным клубком. Ненависть и любовь душили меня и Мэри. И кто-то из нас должен был уступить другому.


	2. Chapter 2

**- 2 -**

Мэри сделала шаг к первой. Это произошло так неожиданно, что я даже растерялся. Я привык к нашему молчаливому противостоянию, а не к открытому вызову.

Она пришла ко мне февральским морозным утром. Она и сама напоминала зимнее утро. Холодная, прекрасная, гибельно равнодушная...

- Мистер Холмс, мне нужно с вами серьезно поговорить, - Мэри смотрела мне прямо в глаза.

Я жестом предложил ей сесть. Она присела на диван - как и в первый день своего появления в нашей с доктором жизни. Мэри не изменилась за этот год - прямая горделивая осанка, спокойное лицо. Я сел в свое кресло и встретил ее взгляд.

- Мистер Холмс, - она не стала оттягивать неизбежное. - Я пришла к вам из-за Джона.

Ну уж не из-за своего отца.

- Мы с Джоном, как любая счастливая семья, хотим быть вместе, в уюте, безопасности, вдали от опасных расследований.

Ее ледяные глаза замораживали меня не меньше, чем ее речи.

- Прошу вас, мистер Холмс, - в голосе нет ничего просительного. - Оставьте Джона в покое.

От этих слов я вздрогнул. Кажется, не только внутренне.

Мэри, заметив это, также ровно продолжила:

- Он же необходим вам только как ваш биограф, мистер Холмс. Я благодарна вам за то, что вы помогли мне тогда, - губы чуть тронула улыбка, - но теперь я умоляю вас: оставьте Джона в покое.

И размеренно, словно маятник, отмечающий время нашей беседы:

- Ему не это нужно. Ему нужна я, наша семья.

При словах "семья" лицо Мэри потеплело. Но лишь на мгновение, потом снова стало жестким.

- А вы разрушаете нашу семью, потому что ваши эскапады для Джона дороже, чем я. Если бы вы не владели этой вашей хваленой дедукцией, стремился бы Джон в ваше общество?

Если до этих слов я еще обдумывал возражения, но теперь я застыл.

- Он восхищается вами, и поэтому вы в нем нуждаетесь. Я знаю, я говорю жестокие слова, но я всего лишь хочу защитить моего мужа.

От кого защитить? От меня?

- У меня сердце кровью обливается, когда он, отправляясь с вами, берет с собой револьвер. Мне очень страшно, что когда-нибудь Джон не вернется домой, потому что погибнет в перестрелке с преступниками. Мистер Холмс, если вам дорог ваш биограф, отпустите его...

Долгая, звенящая тишина.

- Мистер Холмс...

Я разомкнул наконец губы.

- Вы хотите, чтобы я не приходил к вам больше и не звал Уотсона с собой?

- Да, - честно ответила она.

Я помолчал.

- Доктор тоже этого хочет? - спросил я тихо.

Если это так - разве буду я навязывать ему свое общество?

- Этого хочу я, мистер Холмс, - очень твердо. - Так для него будет лучше. Вы должны это понять, если вы не эгоист.

- А вами разве сейчас руководит не эгоизм? - спросил я напрямую.

- Нет, мистер Холмс, - с достоинством ответила Мэри. - Я забочусь о муже. А вы, видимо, только о ваших расследованиях. Я ведь знаю - не скрывайте - Джон нужен вам только для удобства. Из-за привычки.

Мне вспомнилось вдруг раннее утро, и мы с доктором, бегущие по следу за Тоби. У нас на руках было фантастическое дело, множество запутанных нитей, таинственные сокровища Агры. От одного этого у меня замирала и взлетала душа.

Тысячи мыслей роились у меня в голове в то свежее утро. Но важнее всех была одна. Нет, не о креозотовом следе. А об Уотсоне, который уже устал и у которого могла разболеться раненая нога. Я предлагал ему отправиться домой и спрашивал, выдержит ли он подобную пробежку? Доктор стоически отметал мою осторожную заботу.

Но и во время бега я незаметно приглядывался к нему: не начнет ли он хромать, не дрогнет ли от боли лицо. Нет, все в порядке. И тогда я снова начинал наслаждаться этим невероятным, сложным делом!

Для удобства? Из-за привычки?

О, Мэри, вы не знаете ни меня, ни Уотсона, если смеете приходить ко мне, смеете говорить такие вещи!

Вы хотите отнять его у меня? Окончательно?

Нет, срываться ни в коем случае нельзя. Где моя выдержка? Ну-ка соберись!

- Вас просто задевает то, что я тоже часть его жизни, - заметил я почти безмятежно.

Губы ледяной красавицы дрогнули.

- Мистер Холмс... Мы уже целый год играем в эту бессмысленную игру. Пора решить раз и навсегда - кто важнее Джону.

- Может спросить его? - сухо спросил я.

- И вам не страшно? - искреннее удивление. - Ведь он выберет меня, свою жену. Это же ясно.

Страшно, конечно, страшно. Но вовсе не ясно. Откуда у нее такая уверенность? Я хотел было продолжить свою невозмутимую тактику, но к щекам Мэри вдруг прилила кровь и она, подавшись вперед, со страстью заговорила:

- Мистер Холмс, вы бессердечны, ваш друг нашел свое счастье, а вы готовы лишить его семьи только из-за вашего каприза, из-за того, что, видите ли, в женщинах корень зла...

Я приподнял брови. Я что, так когда-то говорил? Ясный рассудок и любовь несовместимы - это да.

- Джон рискует своей жизнью, защищая вас...

Почему бы это защищает? Потому что я тоже его привычка, от которой трудно избавиться? Так ведь вам представляется наша дружба?

- Когда-нибудь его убьют, мистер Холмс, вы всего-то лишитесь своего биографа. Велика беда, - она нервно рассмеялась, - найдете другого. А у меня-то другого Джона не будет, он ведь для меня единственный. Отпустите его, мистер Холмс, дайте ему пожить спокойно без ваших телеграмм, без ваших приходов. Да, он радуется, светится, когда вы приходите к нам, но это все так, следы старых приятельских отношений... - ногти ее, вцепившиеся в сумочку, побелели. - Я хочу уберечь Джона от гибели, а вы толкаете его в пропасть каждым своим расследованием. Я же знаю, знаю Джона, он легко примет пулю, предназначенную вам, мистер Холмс! Но я не хочу этого... Если вы выбрали такую рискованную профессию - пожалуйста, вы знаете, на что идете, но Джон-то, Джон...

Во мне волной поднималось отвращение к этой женщине, к ее горячим словам, сверкающим глазам, лихорадочно раскрасневшимся щекам.

Что вы о нас знаете? Что?

Уотсон мне не живой щит. Я сам заслоню его от гибели своим телом.

Вы найдете себе еще тысячу мужей, а доктора отдайте мне. Я во всяком случае без него уже не могу...

- Мистер Холмс, Джон вздохнет свободно, как только вы отдалитесь от него, я знаю, что говорю. Вы сделаете это незаметно, открытых ссор не будет, потому что я не хочу его расстраивать. Медленно вы отойдете от него в сторону, а я уж позабочусь, чтобы Джону было хорошо. Вы ему не нужны, мистер Холмс. О тех временах, когда вы жили вместе, будут напоминать только рассказы в "Стрэнде". Мистер Холмс, вы должны это сделать ради Джона.

Прекратите говорить эти жестокие слова, не нужно уговоров, ничего - не надо! Замолчите, замолчите хоть на мгновение!

- Мистер Холмс, вы знаете, так должно было случиться рано или поздно. Когда-нибудь Джон перестанет так слепо почитать вас и восхищаться вами. Подумайте, мистер Холмс, а потом... потом вы сами придете к верному пути. Мистер Холмс...

Что, что "мистер Холмс"? Что вам надо от нас с Уотсоном... Ее слова опутывали меня подобно липким лентам, мешали дышать, говорить, думать...

Она уже поднялась с дивана. Жар, с которым она говорила, исчез так же внезапно, как и разгорелся.

- Спасибо, мистер Холмс, я рада, что вы меня выслушали. Надеюсь, вы отнесетесь с пониманием к моим словам. Поймите, ведь я люблю Джона. И делаю это из любви к нему. Прощайте...


End file.
